


A Perfect Waste of Time

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Some post Endgame navel gazing from Kathryn’s POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, DeltaS. This song brought to mind so many cherished memories of our time together in OKC. I hope we can do it again one day. Have a wonderful day and we’ll be raising a glass from this side of the world. Hugs.
> 
> “Another sunrise with my sad captains  
> With who I choose to lose my mind  
> And if it’s all we only pass this way but once  
> What a perfect waste of time.”   
> ‘My Sad Captains’ by Elbow 2014

The deck chair gave a creaking groan as Kathryn relaxed into the moulded cushions and heaved a contented sigh. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but before sleep could take hold, she dragged them open again and looked up at the night sky.

There was little to see. The few familiar stars that still twinkled above her were fading fast as the predawn light leached across the horizon turning dark grey into mauves and purples.

Another day was dawning and it would be a good one.

She turned her head slowly, her gaze lighting on the man dozing in the deck chair by her side – a place he’d occupied for almost seven years. Her mouth curved into an indulgent smile. He looked peaceful. The frown that had etched a furrow in his tattoo since their arrival on Earth three months ago had smoothed at last, and the old Chakotay was back. She was relieved and pleased and, if she were being honest with herself, optimistic. Their relationship had moved ahead in leaps and bounds since the end of debriefings. She was quietly confident that with six months leave ahead of them – starting that day – all would be well. They were finally where and when they were meant to be  – Fate had smiled on them once more.

Chakotay must have felt her gaze because he opened one eye a sliver and sent a soft smile her way. She returned it and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze and, without relinquishing her hold, let her gaze wander over the rest of her senior staff lounging in various states of near sleep and comfortable inebriation.

Tom and B’Elanna cuddled together on a day-bed to her right. B’Elanna’s head nestled on Tom’s shoulder, his thumb stroking up and down her upper arm in time with the soft puffs of Miral’s breathing coming from the open comm. link to the nursery inside.

Harry sat slumped on a chair; his almost empty wine glass clasped at a precarious angle on his lap as he – and it – swayed to music that only he could hear.

Across from her, the Doctor was ensconced in a wicker recliner with Seven beside him. Eyes closed, ankles crossed and hands resting across his stomach,  a smile – one that edged somewhat on the smug side – tugged at the corners of his mouth. She couldn’t blame him as she took note of how Seven had angled herself towards him, her hand resting on his upper arm.

The revelry of the previous evening had devolved into inebriated reminiscences and now into the required early morning philosophical meanderings of old friends. The barriers – what few were left – had crumbled to nothing.  In this new existence; this new post Delta quadrant life; the obstacle of rank was now obsolete.

When they’d toasted to ‘better days’ the night before, they’d laughed at the Doctor and his enthusiastic rendition of Shakespeare’s, Mark Antony . _“Come, let’s have one other gaudy night; call to me all my sad captains; fill our bowls; once more, let’s mock the midnight bell.”_

She smiled at the memory. The Doctor, in his own inimitable way had hit the nail right on the head. These men and women were indeed her ‘sad captain’s’, her family, her comrades; those she loved best.

Kathryn looked towards the heavens again and sent her greetings to Tuvok, her absent ‘captain’ who was now well on his way to recovery.

She lifted her glass and gave a silent toast to the passing of the night, the dawning of a new day and thanked her lucky stars that she was here in this time and in this place.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the sky in a hazy flamingo pink and umber etched clouds, she heaved another contented sigh, squeezed Chakotay’s hand a little tighter and mused, what a perfect waste of time this was.

fin


End file.
